Los secretos de Clow
by Kiam Yukino
Summary: Han sucedido tantas cosas... hace tanto tiempo, aun hay recuerdos que no comprendo, siempre te eh amado, y siempre lo haré... hay tantos recuerdos... y secretos tuyos...


Los secretos de Clow

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

By: Kiam Yukino chan

Todos los personajes de la serie son propiedad de Clamp, esta historia solo se escribió con fines de entretenimiento. Los otros personajes son invención mía… y esos si SON DE MI PROPIEDAD .

Capitulo 1: "Lagrimas y suspiros de angustia"

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente mientras el pie de uno de ellos, un hechicero descansaba acompañado de sus dos guardianes, parecía verdaderamente agotado, ya que ambos guardianes solo lo vigilaban…

Yue miraba al mago bastante preocupado, su forma de preocupación era no dejando de mirarlo, pero esta vez tenía muy buenos motivos… hacía solamente algunas horas, había tenido encuentro, en ese mismo lugar, una gran batalla de magia y el vencedor, ahora se encontraba agotado…

- El despertará pronto- suspiro Kero al observar el rostro de Yue… lo conocía bien y sabía cuando estaba "preocupado", pero no era el único… Clow no sabía descansar tanto tiempo…  
- Lo sé… ¿crees que ella regrese?- Pregunto Yue atento a la respuesta que el otro guardián daría.  
- No lo creo… ella se llevó una humillación bastante sórdida… en realidad se merecía más.  
- Pero cuando quisimos intervenir, Clow no dejo que nos acercáramos- aclaro Yue a la repuesta de su compañero- ella… es verdaderamente fuerte.  
Kero no podía creer las palabras de su compañero, es que acaso..  
- Estas insinuando que lo hizo por que  
- Por que se dio cuenta que nosotros… solo seriamos un estorbo en esta batalla- Yue lo miro fijamente intentando que se diera cuenta. 

Pero ahora solo pensaba en lo ocurrido, que pasaría si la persona que mas quería… no, eso no ocurriría, empezaba a recordar como había comenzado todo…

Se hallaban caminando por un sendero, Clow no había dicho nada en todo el día… solo una frase "si alguien me ataca… no intervenga por favor". Kero le había preguntado el por que de esa afirmación. Y el solo se limitó a sonreír y responder "no me pregunten".

Atardecía mientras los tres caminaban, cerca de un manantial una mujer hizo su aparición…   
- Amo Clow… lo estaba esperando- La mujer no dejo ver su rostro, pero una muy fuerte aura la envolvía… ambos guardianes se tensaron.

Clow miró a sus guardianes algo preocupado, pero sin dejar de lado su acostumbrada tranquila sonrisa -Por favor… hagan lo que les pedí…no intervengan- dijo el mago, ambos guardianes creyeron que lo decía por que no habría pelea… o que acabaría demasiado rápido… pero se equivocaron.  
- Amo Clow… perdóneme- la mujer comenzó a acercarse despacio descubriendo su muñeca derecha, en ella existía una joya azul… incrustada en su piel.  
- Por que debería perdonarte?- pregunto muy tranquilo el mago, sentándose muy cerca del manantial- que yo sepa ni siquiera nos conocemos no?- en ese momento alzó su báculo, apoyándose en el, dando a entender que se preparaba para una contienda… ambos guardianes se alejaron entendiendo el mensaje de su maestro.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto Amo Clow…pero aún así.. quisiera que me perdonará por lo que voy a hacer- continuo la mujer que muy lejos de mostrarse nerviosa se acercó algo más al mago.  
- Ya veo…- ahora se levanto de su asiento, y continuo- por que me llamas "Amo"?- pregunto con una amable sonrisa-... yo no soy tu amo para que lo hagas.

La mujer sonrío, una sonrisa bastante triste y melancólica- Amo Clow… tu… eres mi amo…

-Que?...- Clow se quedo impresionado… aún no entendía del todo el por que había dicho eso. Ni tampoco sus propios guardianes. Pero ahora eso no importaba… la mujer empezó el combate alzando su brazo derecho e invocando a la lluvia con un extraño sortilegio.

"Lagrimas de angustia que hacen su aparición en un cielo saturado de delicadas pesadillas… conviértanse en frías lanzas de dolor, para que así puedan sentir vuestro sufrimiento…" 

En seguida la lluvia hizo su aparición, y aquellas gotas se convirtieron en pequeños fragmentos de hielo, que atravesaban todo a su paso… ya que parecían pequeñas astillas que eran lanzadas desde el cielo. Clow recibió algunas en su cuerpo, pero no se inmuto… alzó su báculo y una especie de manto apareció al decir una palabra…

"Escudo…"

De pronto las agujas no podían traspasar aquel "conjuro"… la mujer no se impresionó por esa táctica esplendida… e increíblemente se quito el manto que la cubría pero solamente la parte del rostro…

Era un ser verdaderamente hermoso… miró a Clow con mucho cariño… y luego una lagrima apareció en su rostro… - Perdóneme – dijo antes de hacer ke la lluvia parara y acercarse a Clow… a tan solo unos pasos de él dijó algo que alarmó a los Guardines…

- Hoy deberá ser su último día….  
Yue alzo el vuelo apenas escucho eso, Kero tambien. Pero Clow los miro sosegadamente… - Les pedí un favor… espero lo cumplan.

Ahora ambos se miraron… Yue y Kero no entendían, aquello había sido una amenaza y el mago solo atinaba a recordarles que no intervinieran…con poca fe hicieron lo que su amo les había pedido.

- entiendo… tu eres un ser destinado a cumplir lo que tu Amo te pidio… - dijo Clow  
- Si… pero aún así para mi es doloroso hacer esto- la mujer se alejó algo para comenzar de nuevo con el ataque…  
- Yo… entiendo, no te preocupes  
- Gracias…  
Ahora ambos continuaron con la lucha, pero esta vez el mago utilizó un táctica nueva… invocó un hechizo esperando que funcionara…  
"viento… atrapa a esta dulce ave en tus brazos para que no escape…"  
La mujer sonrío, y ella decidió invocar también un conjuro… pero de una forma diferente.

"Suspiro de angustia… intensa como las lagrimas derramadas… ábrete paso por el corazón de aquel que deberá dormir… para nunca más despertar…"

Un pequeño pájaro hizo su aparición… anidándose en el corazón del joven mago.

Windy por su parte ató a la mujer con sus poderes, haciendo que la piedra de su mano se destrozara…

El combate había terminado… aquella mujer no pudo hacer nada más, pero extrañamente en su rostro parecieron nuevamente lagrimas, y se nublo de pena…  
- perdóneme ….

- Yo te dijé que entendía…- explico el mago, a tiempo de ayudarla a levantarse…  
Tanto Yue como Kero no vislumbraban nada coherente…La mujer desapareció en el aire… dejando a ambos guardianes extrañados… pero no así a Clow.  
- Por que la dejó ir?- preguntó Kero aún molesto con aquella mujer y su estúpida amenaza.  
- Por que…. Si…- miro a ambos guardianes nuevamente sonriendo…. Pero esta vez… era muy distinto- creo que voy a descansar un poco, ella era fuerte aunque no parezca.  
- Pero no logró hacerte ni un pequeño rasguño no?...  
- Kerberus… ella era muy fuerte… es una lastima, no la reconocí…  
- Ya se conocían?- preguntó Yue acercándose  
- … algo así… la verdad, fue en un vida anterior… no la recordaba…  
- Una vida anterior?  
- Si…. Solo que… estoy algo cansado, por que no tomamos una siesta en ese lugar?- señalo el lugar debajo de un frondoso árbol… ambos guardines los siguieron…- Yo descansaré un poco… si duermo más de lo debido, no se alarmen mis preciados guardianes…

Ahora se encontraban en ese lugar… esperando a que Su amo despertara…

Pero nunca lo haría…

Aun así alguien lo esperaba… y lo seguiría esperando… por siempre…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Laliho!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aki tratando de hacer interesante mi lado de Escritora XD, pos como ke nos soy muy buena pero recibí buenas criticas por otros Fics ke he realizado sobre otras series. Nunca me animé ha hacer algo de Sakura y este es mi primer intento… a ver ke tal?  
Además ya maté Clow…. O no?


End file.
